ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monstrous Waters
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on July 23rd, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story546 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Monstrous Waters" Synopsis What do you do when water from every imaginable source begins to smell rancid? The Something Search People start looking for answers, while Gai wrestles with the cause. Plot One night, a mysterious-looking Monster reveals itself from its ability to turn invisible before submerging itself into a nearby Lake. The next day, the SSP starts to have trouble with its Water Supply: The Sink goes on the fritz when Naomi tries to use it and the showers emit a terrible odor from them when Jetta tries to wash up. When Jetta leaves to go to a local bathhouse instead, he runs into none other than Kurenai Gai, who was there to reserve a heated bath, only for them to learn that the bathhouse is also closed due to the same rancid odor coming from its Water supply as well. Gai soon notices that other places that depend on Water such as Swimming Pools and Laundromats are also closed due to the having the rancid smell too. Believing the cases are related to each other, Gai goes off to solve the problem on his own, while Jetta is left to take care of his odor problem, with Naomi and Shin covering him in Ginger to help him. Shibukawa of VTL soon arrives at their apartment, stumped at what the problem is surrounding the odor as well, and has come to the SSP to find out if they have a better lead on it. No sooner does he arrive that Shin looks into some recorded documents to consider the culprit to the Water problem. A Monster of legend by the name of "Maga-Jappa," whose presence can cause Water to become both rancid and malevolent is the candidate in which they're searching for. No sooner do they make the deduction that VTL informs Shibukawa of a monster sighting in Okunara Lake. Believing that Maga-Jappa will move onto the next lake once it's done bathing, the SSP dresses Jetta in a suit made to counteract the Monster's terrible smell and they head out to stop Maga-Jappa themselves. Shortly after arriving though, Maga-Jappa begins moving, heading straight for Narasawa Dam, Tokyo's largest and most dependable water supply... Prior to the SSP's arrival at Okunara Lake, Maga-Jappa is confronted by Gai, who has already arrived on the scene to scold the Monster for causing trouble. Maga-Jappa though reacts with hostility and attacks Gai by spraying green water at him, only for Juggler to suddenly show himself, revealing that he was responsible for unleashing Maga-Jappa, the King Demon Beast of Water. Gai and Juggler engage in another short battle after Juggler steals Gai's Orb Ring, but just as Gai receives his ring back, Juggler disappears once more. After which, Maga-Jappa begins his trek for Narasawa Dam. The SSP tries to divert the Monster's path by firing Shin's Polymer Gun at it to stop its excessive use of Water, but this only provokes Maga-Jappa into attacking them instead! Realizing that the SSP were in trouble, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and battle Maga-Jappa. Unlike the previous King Demon Beasts though, Maga-Jappa proves to be a much more challenging opponent as Orb's Specium Zepellion Form's abilities barely scratches the Monster's hide, and Maga-Jappa's horrid stench nauseates Orb too much for him to focus. Realizing that a new tactic was in order, Gai uses the Card of Mebius and Taro that he acquired for his previous battles and reveals a new form: Burnmite! Despite Maga-Jappa's smell still proving to be a hindrance to him, Orb's new Burnmite form's increased strength and fire powers was enough for the Ultra to fight back against the Monster with, and Maga-Jappa was soon obliterated by Orb's Stobium Dynamite attack. After the fight, Gai finds another Ultraman card, this time with Ultraman Jack on it, while Juggler receive Maga-Jappa's card, stating that only one more Monster is needed for him to complete his collection. With the Monster gone, the SSP and Gai proceed to celebrate their victory by bathing in the Bathhouse's now clean water. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP finds Maga-Jappa's location at Okunara Lake, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Secret of the Lake". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes